Vacaciones en la Montaña
by Tattkona
Summary: Aquí estoy yo de nuevo, creo que el título lo dice todo. Van a haber muchas sorpresas y cosas así así que por qué no mejor le dan una oportunidad y lo leen? :) -Suspendido-
1. Chapter 1

hahaha :) Aquí yo... Escribiendo algo nuevo... Tengo todo planificado... sólo me falta escribirlo :D

Espero les guste... Puede que el inicio sea algo aburrido, pero lo mejor viene después  
Los personajes de Shugo Chara! y todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos no me pertenece en absoluto, si no que le pertenecen a Peach-Pit... :D  
Disfruten ^^

* * *

Hola! Mi nombre es Amu, tengo 17 años, tengo un bello pelo color rosa, si rosa, mis ojos son como un tono miel, a si, mi pelo me llega hasta los hombros y lo he recortado al estilo melena francesa. En este momento estoy haciendo los preparativos para ir a acampar con... Un amigo... A un lugar que dicen es muy hermoso, vamos a salir de la región e iremos muy lejos sólo para conocer ese lugar, aun no se como se llama ni donde queda. Lo bueno es, que me invitó y para que pudiera ir, dijo que pagaría todos los gastos, mañana me vendrá a buscar para irnos al aeropuerto, estoy muy emocionada pues será mi primera vez fuera de la región sin mis sobre-protectores padres, es más, me parece extraño que me hayan dejado ir, a demás, mi amigo al cual conozco de hace como 10 años, es nada más y nada menos que el chico de mis sueños, su cabello es negro azulado, sus ojos del mismo tono, tiene una hermosa mirada y una linda sonrisa, es alto, delgado, perfecto, a mi gusto, es 4 años mayor que yo...y no tiene idea de mis sentimientos... Me trata como su hermana menor, me corre pretendientes, me protege me regaña... me obliga a estudiar y cosas así.

Tengo lista mi maleta! y mi bolso, nos vamos por 1 mes, bastante, supongo que como estaremos los dos solos, puede pasar... algo... AAARGH de cuando que tengo pensamientos tan ... !

-Amu querida la cena esta servida -Gritó mi mamá desde abajo

-Enseguida voy -Bajé lo más rápido que pude, iba a morir de hambre!

Luego de cenar Amu se fue a la cama, al día siguiente debía levantarse mas temprano de lo habitual para repasar por si algo se le olvidaba y claro, quería pasar el rato con su familia, no los iba a ver en 1 mes...  
Al otro día Amu se levantó temprano como había dicho y terminó los preparativos.  
La hora llegó y un apuesto joven tocó el timbre de la casa de los Hinamori, debía pasar a buscar a quien sería su compañera de viaje durante 1 mes, tocó otras 2 veces el timbre y la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una pequeña niña con sus cachetes inflados

-Hola Ami... Y tu hermana?

La pequeña lo miró -Con papá y mamá en el comedor, te está esperando -El joven se dispuso a entrar pero fue detenido por la misma pequeña -...Pero Ami no quiere que Ikuto-niisan se la lleve

-Ami déja de molestar a Ikuto -ahora era Amu quien hablaba -Quieres pasar a despedirte?

-Claro

Ikuto y Amu entraron en el comedor y se despidieron, claro, después de unos lloriqueos por parte de Ami y el papá de Amu, entonces se fueron, Ikuto llevó a Amu en el auto de su padre (quien recogería el vehículo más tarde en el aeropuerto) En cuanto llegaron, luego de estacionar y bajar las cosas, tuvieron que correr al anden

-Bueno me vas a decir donde queda?

-Es... Que son varios lugares así que... pequeña, por qué no te dejas sorprender?

La cara de Amu se encendió y para evitar que Ikuto se diera cuenta giró la cabeza.

Subieron al avión y se acomodaron, Amu pidió la ventana y a Ikuto no le importó, mientras ella estuviera cómoda.

-Por qué yo? -preguntó luego de un rato

-Por qué tú que? -respondió Ikuto?

-Por qué me pediste a mi que viajara contigo y no a Utau?

-Mmmh porque, tú conoces a Utau, es demaciado "fina" para acampar y cosas así

-Dices que no soy fina? que...

-Noo no! es... que... A demás, ella con su agenda tan apretada...

-Ah...

-A demás... -Ikuto dijo algo en un tono casi inaudible

-A demás que?

-No nada... no te preocupes, disfruta el viaje!

-Está bien...

Lo demás del viaje fue calmado, era un viaje de 4 horas... Amu aprovechó el tiempo para jugar juegos en su celular y para mirar disimuladamente a Ikuto. Mientras que el anterior nombrado aprovecho todo el tiempo para dormir.

* * *

Ojalá este primer capítulo les haya agradado :)

Nos vemos :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente! han sido 4 días :D ... he ido de nuevo a acampar... y cuando estuve allá escribí este capítulo :) ojalá les guste

_pensamientos de los personajes _

-Lo que dicen -

Creo que debí aclararlo en el primer capítulo... Aaammm

Los personajes de Shugo Chara! no me pertenecen.. Le pertenecen a Peach - Pit...  
Eeehmmm... ojalá fueran míos así haría varios cambios. Disfruten la lectura :D

* * *

Luego de que salimos del aeropuerto Ikuto rentó un auto y me llevó a una ciudad, más era como un pueblito, fuimos al supermercado a coimprar bebidas, embutidos, frutas... cosas para acampar y nos fuimos. Condujo por un camino donde habían sembradíos y se veían las montañas al fondo

-Vamos a la montaña?

-Si

_-a... acaso... pretende... a... algo como lo del secreto en la montaña? ooohmm... por mi bien... a.. a.. AARRRGH por qué pienso en eso! _

_-Amu, luego de hacer esa pregunta se quedo callada... y su cara se encendió, quizás ... no, no creo que Amu tenga ese tipo de pensamientos y dudo que haya visto la película el secreto en la montaña... verdad?_

-Acaso te molesta?

-n... n... no ... c... claro que no

-después de acampar ahí iremos a unas cabañas con piscinas... para que disfrutes pequeña

_-Otra vez me llama pequeña, como adoro que me diga así... Pequeña, chiquita... O... Linda... Así es como me dice._

_-La mirada de Amu se perdió por unos momentos por la ventana, no me gusta verla tan pensativa, me deprime, con esa mirada perdida con los parpados pesados, los labios fruncidos, triste y a la vez hermosa... Vamos Ikuto ella podría ser tu hermana menor._

Ikuto entró en un lugar que era bastante rupestre, estacionó el auto y ambos bajaron, pagó la estadía y miró a su linda acompañante, habían 2 senderos, uno que decía camino largo a la cumbre y el otro camino corto...

-Bueno cual prefieres

-mmmh yo diría el corto... no! mejor el largo

-Como quieras linda -dijo mientras le desordenaba el cabello a Amu, al mismo tiempo que le regalaba una dulce sonrisa

-_Pero que sonrisa... Tan... tan... AMU FOCALÍZATE! -_pensaba mientras agitaba su cabeza para olvidar la cara del chico

Comenzaron a caminar por el sendero largo, Amu se tropezó varias veces siendo atajada y atendida por Ikuto, pararon en un descanso en la subida donde había un mirador y agua potable, abastecieron las botellas de agua, se tomaron un par de fotos y siguieron caminando.  
El atardecer se vino encima y tuvieron que armar la carpa (o tienda, como sea que le digan) una vez estuvieron listos buscaron ramas secas y palos para la fogata, Ikuto sacó un tarrito de metal para calentar agua y Amu le puso agua, prendieron la fogata (cosa que les costó bastante, por lo menos 1 hora y media) y cuando por fin pudo agarrar pusieron el tazón en el centro de la fogata.

-Bueno y mientras hierve el agua... se te apetecen unas salchichas

-Uhmmmm si... -respondió amu

Él sacó el paquete de salchichas de uno de los bolsos, lo abrió y sacó 2 salchichas, les enterró un palo a cada una y le pasa uno de los palos a Amu, las pusieron al fuego

-están listas las bolsitas de té

-mmmh el agua aun no calienta... -dijo Ikuto con el semblante serio

Pasó un bue rato y la noche ya se había hecho presente, pero gracias a la fogata podían mirarse a la cara...Se comieron otras 2 salchichas más y el agua empezó a hervir estaban asando otras 2 más (salchichas)

-por fin... Está empezando a hervir el puto tarro con agua -dijo Ikuto prácticamente como un pataleo infantil y mientras lo decía su salchicha se partió por la mitad y cayó a las brazas - Pero que...! -se echó la mitad que aún colgaba del palo y trató de sacar la otra de las brasas enterrándole el palo de vuelta

-Qué haces Ikuto? Ya se perdió te puedo dar otra...

-NONONONO aún sirve -la levantó... y Obviamente estaba forrada en cenizas... La agitó un poco (bastante) para limpiarla y esta salió del palo y cayó en el agua (que por fin había hervido) el agua saltó y como estaba en el centro apagó por completo el fuego dejando a los chicos en una obscuridad absoluta.

* * *

aashdsadsad eso del tarrito y la salchicha me pasó... de verdad hahaahhahaha

bueno... ese fue el capítulo 2 :) ojalá les haya gustado!

ADIOSS :D


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno gente... Tal vez me odien por esto. Pero... voy a suspender este fic... lo haré con más calma ... Y cuando lo termine lo subiré

Pero hay una buena noticia! (para mi lo es)

Encontré los 3 primeros capítulos de Everyday is like sunday... así que pretendo continuarlo porque tengo muchas ideas para eso xd

Eehmm... Lo único si va a ser que me demoraré un tanto en publicar porque tengo jornada completa, hasta el día viernes salgo a las 4:30

Ya.. Los dejo con eso xd tengo muy pocas ideas para este fic en comparación con el otro

REALMENTE LO SIENTO TT-TT

Cuídense ._./


End file.
